


Pillow Talk

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murray likes to talk... (About Nick and Cody)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

They think I don't know.

I should probably let on soon - I feel a bit mean when I see them acting for my benefit - but at the same time, the way they sneak around is so funny I'm not quite ready to put an end to it yet.

I've known since the beginning - nearly a month now. It was after that 2-day trip they made to Chicago for Nick to visit his father. Yes, that's right - the last time we had the boat to ourselves. I knew 10 minutes after I picked them up from the airport, it was written all over them. The way they stood, the way they kept touching each other, the way they looked at each other. And, of course, the way they said they were tired after their trip, disappearing to bed at 8pm. Tired! I'm here to tell you that the Riptide's walls aren't that thick, and what I could hear wasn't snoring.

The first week I felt a bit hurt. I thought they didn't trust me enough to tell me. I realised that wasn't it, of course. Yes, you're quite right. In fact, I did some research about coming out, and that's exactly what it said. Yes. They'll only be ready to talk to someone else about it when they've satisfactorily defined it for themselves.

I have to say I am surprised. Oh, not at them wanting to be together - I'm not being very succinct, am I? It's been obvious as long as I've known the guys that they love each other. Obvious to me, anyhow. Maybe you'd noticed too? Yes, I thought as much. No, what surprises me about it is that they've acted on it at last. I'd be very interested to know what the catalyst was - for research purposes, you understand.

I think it's boss. I'm really happy for them. I was getting worried actually.

What about? Well, worried they never would get together. It concerned me that one or both of them might actually, well, convince himself he was in love with someone else. Yes, yes I agree, of course, theoretically that could happen. Once again, I'm not being clear enough. I apologise. What concerned me was the effect of a relationship of that nature on the wife or girlfriend. I'd hate to think of some lovely young lady missing out on the love she deserved because of a situation like that.

Every year around his birthday, Cody starts worrying about still being single. I mean just look at the debacle with Sheila. Oh, that was before your time, wasn't it? Well, let's just say it was a real mess.

Boyfriend? That's an interesting one. No, I don't think that ever would have happened. They're not very good at keeping secrets from each other, you know. Well, let's face it, not very good at keeping secrets at all! But what I mean is, if one of them decided to come out, he would tell the other, you know. Hey! That could even be what happened in Chicago! I wonder...

Oh, they're jealous enough when the other one's dating a woman. Not a chance, no chance at all they'd stand by and watch the other one with another man. That wouldn't happen.

Right now? Cody's on a visit to his mom for a week. He'll be back for Christmas. Nick's taken a group of tourists up in the Screaming Mimi.

Yes. Once Cody's back I'll have a chat with them, tell them I know. Like I said earlier, I do feel a bit mean. Last night was funny actually. Cody rung up - just to say good night to Nick I think, isn't that sweet? Nick was trying to be cool, but whatever Cody was saying to him got the poor guy so worked up he had to rush off to the Mimi to calm down. I pretended not to notice, yes. And yes, by worked up and calm down I do mean what you think I mean. There's no need to be crude.

I did wink at him on my way off to bed, just to give him an idea that I knew. I don't know if that'll make him feel better or worse to be honest. I'm just not sure how ready they are to have someone else know.

Yes, I'm hoping we can all 3 of us still live on the Riptide. Of course I'll offer to move out, but I'm hoping they'll want me to stay. I'd really miss them if I did move out. I love the guys - you know that. I do think it'll work out - I think if they'd wanted me to go they'd have said something already. It's now that they really need the space, while it's so new.

Poor Nick last night. I do feel bad about that. I should've gone downstairs and stayed downstairs, but not only did the whole thing appeal to my sense of the ridiculous - if I'm being honest here, and I should be, it was a huge turn on.

No, not as much of a turn on as you. It's a shame you've been so busy lately - well, it's a month since we caught up like this. Not since the guys were in Chicago.

Oh god, that feels good. I just thought of something funny - I'm not the only one on the Riptide getting laid anymore! We'll have to think of a new joke.

Oh yes - god - yes, I'm definitely getting laid the best. That sure hasn't changed. Do you want to - Oh, you're not ready yet. No, of course, take your time. You know I like it when you make me wait.

May I? Thank you. I love to touch you there - your secret place. First my fingers, then, when you're ready, my penis. God, I love to think of being inside you.

Yes, of course. I'm waiting. Oh, that's... that's...

When you kissed me I could taste myself. That's so hot, the taste of us together. Oh... I love when you have me suck your fingers while you suck me.

Oh please... inside you at last... oh... yessss...

No, of course, you set the pace. I'm ready. Ohhhhhh...

Yes... please... just like that. Boss.... so boss.

I... love how you look... like that, your head back, that look... in your eyes. God... so good...

No... I won't... Not till you tell me... I'm waiting, yes... yes...

God... I love it... when you're on top like this, in charge... oh yes... ohhhhh...

I won't touch... I know... soon? Yes, soon...

Now? Yes, now, now... God, when you do that... Yes... yes... ohhhhhh...

So sweet when you say my name like that. Yes, I'll hold you. That's it. Still inside you... ok? Really great. Always great.

It's the best for me, too. Yes, really. No-one ever made me feel like you do.

I do understand that. I know. I care about you too. Yes. Slowly.

Nick wont be back till after dark. He took the party off for dinner somewhere. We've got another hour. There's no hurry. As long as we're dressed by the time he gets back, he wont suspect a thing.

You're right, that is so funny. The guys sneaking around, thinking I don't know about them, when all the time they've got no idea about you and I. And they're supposed to be detectives!

Christmas? Oh yes. I'd love that. I was thinking I'd get off the boat and let them have the day together. That's a brilliant idea. Boss and bodacious!

Oh, no. Nothing like that. I'll book a hotel room. We'll get room service. It will be a wonderful treat. Just yourself, yes, that's all. No. All I want for Christmas is you.

*****************************************

I waved Joanna off and headed back down to my office. She was such a breath of fresh air in that police department, that's for sure. And she was as happy for the guys as I was, just like I'd known she would be.

Ever since that awful case last year, when I killed that poor young man who'd shot Cody, the Lieutenant's been stopping in to see how I'm getting on. She understands. That thing with Michael - okay, she didn't shoot him, but she still has nightmares too. We understand each other, Lieutenant Parisi and I.

It's always so lovely to see her - we have such interesting talks. I wonder what we'll talk about at Christmas?  



End file.
